1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen, such as a fountain pen, a ball-point pen or the like, and more particularly to a combined lighter and pen, that is, a pen used as a lighter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a pen and a lighter are separately manufactured and separately used. Thus, they must be carried separately, thus resulting in an inconvenience, such as separately finding them whenever it is required to use them. Particularly, the lighter as well as the pen is likely to be lost and this often causes the user inconvenience in use exclusive of a financial loss.
In addition, the known lighter is not provided with means for protecting a flame which is projected from a flame nozzle of the upper section of the lighter. Thus, the flame of the lighter is influenced by circumstances, for example, a wind, such that the flame violently sways even in a breeze, and furthermore, it may extinguish so as not to achieve its specific object for lighting a cigarette.